Making Memories
by Dueler312
Summary: A story where it leads up to Starr having her and Cole's baby. Note: This is my first OLTL fanfic, so let me know what you think. Contain some beating and violence. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 1

A lot has happened around in Llanview. Dorian had managed to lose B.E. to the Buchanans as they found a way to get it back. Jess also managed to cope with Nash's death. John, Talia, and Antonio finally figured out that it was Marty Saybrooke who Ramsey had in the penthouse. Cole was so happy about that that Starr, his girlfriend comforted him about it. Marty though was a little unstable and went out of control when John tried to get her out, but managed to kill Ramsey accidentally. Luckily though with some help, they were able to help get Marty into a stable mood.

However though, Marty was shocked when Cole and Starr told her about them having a baby. Blair helped them explained to Marty about what Todd tried to do, and then how he went nuts keeping them apart, and then hurting them when he found them after they ran away. Marty took a while to let the info settle in her, but knew that they wouldn't get pregnant just because they wanted to. Marty said that she would help them, as well to keep the secret from Todd. Starr also told her Aunt Viki as well, as she trusted her most, and almost had the same reaction, but agreed not to tell Todd as they had a good idea what he would do.

6 months passed by with all of that, and Starr was fully showing. Today she was in the park with her boyfriend Cole, and their friends, Langston and Markko. Shaun was also there as well, keeping an eye out to make sure Todd didn't try to appear as he still doesn't know about his daughter being pregnant, but far enough so the teens could have their privacy.

"Ooh," Starr moaned.

"You okay, Starr?' asked Cole.

"Yeah, Its just the baby kicking again," Starr assured him. Cole put his hand on Starr's stomach as he felt their baby kick again.

"Wow!" said Langston. "That baby is really going to be a fighter."

"I know," said Starr, dropping her voice a little. "I'm just worried though that my dad will find out soon."

"Hey, we've made it this far, I'm pretty sure we can keep in the dark for a little longer," said Langston. "Yeah, all you have to do right now is take care of that little bundle that you and Cole made," Markko added. "Although I am warning you again Cole to not make me the godfather." Langston slapped her boyfriend on the side for that comment.

"What's wrong with being a godfather?" asked Shaun, who overheard Markko say that. Markko just opened his mouth, but no answer came out. The other three laughed.

Just then Starr felt another kick, and it was a hard one. "Hey guys, I hate to say it, but I think I better get home," she said as she started to get up, with Cole helping her.

"I think I better get home too, or otherwise Dorian is going to have my head," said Langston.

"Well, we don't want that happening," said Markko. Langston laughed as she gave Markko a quick kiss, as Starr did to Cole as well. The girls then said good-bye as they headed in Starr's car, with Langston driving, and Shaun in his car, following behind them.

"Hey man, I got to go as well. I got to head to work," said Markko.

"All right, later man," said Cole as he and Markko slapped each other hands, and headed their way.

Over at La Boulaie, Blair was going around the house getting all of the dirty laundry so it could be washed. She was just starting on Starr's room when her phone rang. She looked to see who it was, and gave a sigh of annoyance as she answered it. "What do you want, Todd?" she reluctantly asked.

"You know very well what I want," said Todd. He was the penthouse. He managed to buy it back a few days after the death of Ramsey. "To stop this charade and let me be with my kids."

"Todd, the only one who running a charade is you, and until you have shown that you've changed, you will not be around our kids, as your hurt two of your kids," Blair reminded him.

"You know that if Starr didn't go with Cole and stay away from that rapist, I wouldn't of lost Sam," Todd tried to reason back. Blair just sighed, and said, "You definitely need to wake up and see that the only thing you are doing is hurting the ones you care about." She then hanged up.

Todd closed his phone as Blair hanged up on him. He then headed out as he said, "I'm going to get my family back, and no one, not even Cole is going to take them away from me." He then left the penthouse.

(A/N: Hope you like it. For those who are reading my Harry Potter fanfic, don't worry. I will try to get to it, I've just had some writers block trying to figure out what to write on it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 2

The next day, Starr was waking up, and slid out of the bed carefully so she wouldn't hurt her baby. She was just finishing getting dressed as Langston came in. "Hey, you doing good?" she asked.

"Yeah, although a little strange around here," Starr said, rubbing her stomach where the baby was. "Hey, could you help me make my bed?"

"Sure," said Langston. Both girls headed over to the bed, but as soon both girls went to the bed, their mouths dropped. There was a big wet spot on the bed sheets. Starr and Langston then looked at each other, and then Starr checked her self, with Langston heading to the side of the bed Starr was on. Sure enough, the clothes that Starr had put on were wet as well.

"My water broke!" Starr shouted.

"Ok, calm down," Langston said as she guided her best friend to the desk chair. "Here you sit down here, and I'll go get your mom and Dorian, okay." Starr agreed, and Langston headed out of the room.

"I can't believe that man called you again to try to get to back together you and the kids," Dorian exclaimed. She and Blair were in the living room, as Blair explained about Todd's phone call yesterday.

"Well, he hasn't change, and I don't think he will ever," said Blair. She was just about to pour her some orange juice when Langston rushed in.

"Dorian! Blair!" she hastily said, a little out of breath.

"Whoa, Langston. What's wrong?" asked Dorian.

"Its Starr," Langston explained as she finally caught her breath. "Her water broke. The baby is read to come out."

"What!?" "Oh my!" Blair and Dorian said those words at the same time, and headed upstairs to Starr's room to check on her, with Langston right behind them.

"Starr!" Blair called as she entered her daughter's room with Dorian and Langston right behind her. "Are you all right?"

"Mom, my water broke. The baby's coming," said Starr, while starting to panic.

"Ok, calm down Starr," said Dorian. "We don't want to try to lose it right now." Dorian checked Starr around, and then nodded to confirm what Starr and Langston said.

"We better get you to the hospital," said Blair, as she went to get Starr's suitcase to get some clothes.

"I'll get Starr downstairs, " said Dorian as she went to Starr's side to help her up. Just then though the doorbell rang. "I'll take care of it," Langston said as she headed out of the room, leaving the door opened so they could get Starr out.

Langston headed down the stairs to see who was at the door, and saw that it was Markko. "Hey, You want to get some coffee?" he asked.

"The coffee is going to have to wait, Markko. Starr's in labor," Langston hastily said.

"Oh shoot!" Markko shouted. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, there is. Can you let Shaun know to get the car to the door?" she asked him. Markko nodded, and went to go let Shaun know. Langston then headed back up, but then realized that someone needed to let Cole know. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Cole on her speed dial.

Cole was right now at the docks, thinking about how everything that he and Starr have gone through. He would of answered his phone, but right now it was turned off.

Langston huffed in frustration as she heard her call to Cole go straight to voicemail.

"Bad time to have your phone off, Thornhart," she said. "Cole, call me when you get this. Its about Starr." She then hanged her phone up as she went back up to help Blair and Dorian with Starr.

"All right, I got some clothes packed, If we need more, I can always come back for them," said Blair.

"All right, then lets get to the hospital," said Dorian, as she helped Starr get to the door.

"Hey, that was Markko, said Langston as she came to the doorway. He's gone to ask Shaun to bring the car around to the door.

"Oh , that's good," said Dorian.

"I'm going to have call Carlotta, see if she can watch Jack and Sam," Blair said as she pulled out her phone to call her. "Hey, did you call Cole?" she asked Langston.

"I tired to, but it went straight to voicemail. He probably must have it off," said Langston.

"All right, I want you to keep calling him, and try to get through to him," said Blair.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll even ask Markko for help as well," said Langston. The girls then headed downstairs, as Blair called Carlotta and Langston tried to call Cole again. Luck was on her side this time, as Cole was turning his phone on to see if he had any messages. Just as he was about to check them, his phone rang. He saw that it was Langston. He answered. "Hey, Langston. What's up?"

"Hey, why didn't you get my last call?" Langston said with a little anger in her voice.

"I was actually-" Cole started to say, but Langston cut him off.

"Never mind," said Langston. "You need to get to the hospital. Starr's water broke."

"Whoa! Starr's in labor?!" I'm on my way!" Cole then hanged up, and put his cell phone away, when he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear. "My daughter is in labor? And let me guess. You're the one that put her that way."

Cole turned around and faced the owner of the voice. Todd was near the entrance of the docks, leaning on a wall, with his arms folded, with a mean look towards Cole.

(A/N: With Todd there, things don't look good, huh? Stay tuned for the next update.)


	3. Chapter 3

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 3

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Todd asked him as he started to walk slowly towards Cole. "That Starr, my daughter is in labor?"

"Where did you hear that?" Cole asked, trying to keep the truth hidden from Todd.

"You know where I heard it from, punk," said Todd, his voice get a little harsher.

"I don't know where you heard that, but in order for your daughter to be in labor-,"

"She would have to be pregnant, I know, and I think I know who did that," Todd interrupted as he stopped, glaring at Cole.

Over at the hospital, Michael was checking a file on a patient when he saw Starr, Blair, Langston, Markko, and Dorian arrive.

"Oh my god, Blair is everything okay?" he asked.

"No, its not, Michael," said Blair.

"My water broke," said Starr, breathing really heavily. "The baby is coming."

"Oh okay, hang on," said Michael, going around the desk to help Starr. "Nurse, I need a wheelchair here, right now," he called to a nearby nurse. Starr was settled in, and Michael wheeled her to a hospital room, with Blair and Dorian following him. Langston and Markko stayed behind.

"I can't believe that this is going to happen," Langston said to Markko, who wrapped his arm around her. "I know. I do hope Cole gets here in time."

"Langston! Markko!" Someone called both of them from behind. It was Marty.

"Blair called me. She said that Starr's in labor," she said.

"Its true," said Langston.

Marty put her hand on her heart, almost not believing that she was going to have a grandchild. "Is Cole with her?" she asked.

"No, actually her mother and Dr. Lord are right now with her," Markko said. "Cole though hasn't shown up yet. I wonder where he is?"

"I hope he hurries, or otherwise he's going to miss the birth of his baby.

Back at the docks, Todd was still moving towards Cole real slowly, while Cole stood his grounds, while at the same time, trying to figure out a way to get to the hospital so he can see his child being born.

"Whom do you think got Starr pregnant?" asked Todd, get angrier by the minute, but his voice still at a regular voice.

"What kind of question is that?" Cole asked, hopefully praying that Todd would stop this.

"You know what kind of question is that. One I know you know the answer to, punk," Todd said, taking another small step forward. Cole almost took a step backward, but then caught himself, reminding himself to not back down.

Starr was in the hospital room with Blair, Dorian, and Langston. Michael had gone to get a delivery team ready for Starr's baby.

"Has Cole arrived?" Starr asked. She was sweating as she had another contraction come at her.

"I did speak to him, and he should be on his way, Starr," said Langston.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll stay with you until he arrives, okay," Blair assured her daughter.

Langston looked up and saw Markko looking in the window. She mouthed to him, 'anything,' but Markko shook his head. Langston blew some air out, wondering where her best friend's boyfriend is.

Marty was also wondering where Cole was at as well. She decided to call John if he could find him.

John, Antonio, and Talia were all talking about getting some drinks later tonight when John's phone rang. "McBain," John answered.

"John, its Marty. Starr's having her baby, but Cole hasn't arrived yet. I'm starting to get a little worried.

"Well, if you want, I can go look for him, and see where he is," John suggested.

"Can you, please? Thanks," said Marty.

"What's going on?" asked Antonio.

"Marty's got a feeling that Cole is in trouble, and he's needed at the hospital," said John. He didn't say anything about Starr being pregnant or in labor, as Antonio and Talia didn't know about it.

"Do you want to us help you?" asked Talia.

"Yeah, that would be good. Let's hurry," said John. All three of them headed out to fins Cole.

(A/N: Will John and the others get to Cole in time? Find out in the next chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 4

Starr was trying to let the contractions pass, but her mind was divided to wondering where Cole was. The door opened and Marty came in.

"Has Cole arrived yet?" asked Starr.

"No, not yet," said Marty, "but I did call John and he was going to look for him. "

"I hope he gets here soon," said Starr.

Blair, Langston, and Markko were outside of Starr's room, when the elevator opened and revealed, Viki, Natalie ad Jessica.

"Hey, how is she?" Viki asked Blair. Blair called Viki a little while ago to let her know about Starr.

"Right now, she is in the room, and she's still having contractions," Blair explained.

"Man, I can't believe that Starr and Cole are bringing a child into the world," said Jessica.

"Wait, you know?" asked Markko, Langston and Blair were shocked too.

"They were with me when you called, and they overheard," Viki explained.

"Yeah, well all we need here now is the father," said Langston.

"Wait, Cole hasn't arrived yet?" asked Natalie.

"No, he hasn't," Langston answered. "I did get through to him on his phone and let him know about Starr going into labor, but that's the last anyone heard from him."

"Marty called John and asked if he could find him, which I hope he does soon," said Blair, as she looked into the room her daughter was in, with Marty along aside her.

John, Antonio, and Talia were running around everywhere, trying to find Cole.

"Man, I wonder where that boy is?" Antonio pondered.

"Do you think he's in danger?" Talia asked John.

"I hope not," said John. "That's the last thing Cole needs right now, and Starr and the others are hoping he gets to the hospital.

"The only place we haven't checked is the docks. Lets head there," John suggested, and all three headed there.

At the docks, Cole was hoping Todd would go all ready so that he can get to Starr, but Todd then took another step forward, and then said, "You made one big mistake," in a real threatening tone.

"Mr. Manning, you don't want to do this," said Cole, finally taking a step back and holding out a hand, but then Todd said, "You should of thought of that when you raped my daughter and got her pregnant. Todd then moved to Cole so fast and slapped his face so hard he knocked him down to the ground.

At the same time, Starr was wondering where Cole was, when she felt something in her heart that she knew wasn't right, but the contractions distracted her, and they were coming closer and closer together.

"Oh my God!" said Marty. She headed to the door and paged Michael, to get down to Starr's room immediately.

"Marty, what's wrong?" asked Blair,

"I don't think we have any more time to wait for Cole," said Marty. "The baby is ready to come out."

Everyone had a look of suspense on his or her faces.

Cole was trying to get back up, but Todd started to kick and punch him multiple times. On his arms, body, and face. Then Todd stopped and said as he raised his fist, "Maybe you learn now to stay away from my family." He started to swing the fist towards Cole, but luckily it didn't make contact, because at that moment, John and Antonio just tackled Todd.

"YOU JUST DON'T STOP DO YOU, MANNING!?" John yelled as he and Antonio wrestled him down and got his hands cuffed,

"Oh let me guess," Todd said in an evil crazy tone, "You knew that he got my daughter pregnant because he raped her."

"I would be quiet if I were you, Todd," said Antonio.

"John!" Talia cried. John looked and saw that she was crouched around Cole. All the beating that Todd did to Cole had made him unconscious. He reached for his phone and called Dispatch. "Yes, this is Lieutenant John McBain. I need an ambulence at the docks. Also need a squad car to transport a suspect that is in custody." John then got confirmation that they were being sent.

"Keep an eye on him, "John said to Antonio. He went over to Cole where Talia was standing. "I'll hellp Antonio keep an eye on him," she said pointing at Todd.

John then tried to wake up Cole. "Come on, Cole. Wake up." He nudged Cole's face in his hand, but Cole was still in an unconscious state. 'Man, and just when you're baby is possibly being born right now,' John thought.

(A/N: Will Cole wake up, and see his and Starr's baby? Find out on the update.)


	5. Chapter 5

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 5

The ambulance and the squad car arrived. The EMT's were checking over Cole while Antonio put Todd in the squad car. "Stay here for a minute," he said to the officer driving the car. He then went over to John and Talia, who was checking to see if Cole was okay.

"He's got multiple bruises, but he is stablized. We'll have to get him to the hospital to get him treated," one of the EMT informed John.

"Okay. Let me know when you get ready to go. I want to come with you," said John. The EMT nodded and went back to taking care of Cole. John and Talia walked off to the edge of the docks, where Antonio met them.

"Man, I can't believe Manning did this," said Talia, sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, and where did he get the idea that Starr was pregnant?" asked Antonio.

John knew that the truth had to come out, because he knew Todd wouldn't keep it quiet.

"He did it because he found out Starr is pregnant," said John. Talia and Antonio looked at John with shock.

"Todd's daughter is pregnant?" asked Talia. "How long have you known this?"

"I found out when we found Starr and Cole when they ran away. Its the reason why they did," said John. "He was supposed to go the hospital because Starr's in labor."

"Well, I guess Todd must have overheard Cole talking to someone about their baby," Antonio said while thinking. "Listen, why don't you go on ahead with Cole in the ambulance. Talia and I will stay here and take care of the scene." John agreed and headed in the ambulance where Cole was already lifted. They closed the doors and the ambulance headed to the hospital. At the same time, another car came around. Bo was in this one when he came out of it. "Hey, you two. What happened?"

"It was Todd again," said Antonio. "He beat Cole down to a pulp and he nearly would have killed him if me and John didn't get to him in time."

"Oh my god," Bo said to himself. "Alright, where's Cole now?"

"He's already heading to the hospital. John is with him right now. Cole was actually heading to the hospital because of Starr," said Talia.

"Why's that?" Bo asked.

"Starr's pregnant and in labor," said Antonio. Bo looked livid.

At the hospital, Michael got a delivery team ready and in Starr's room. Blair and Marty were in the room with her, while everyone else was waiting outside for the news.

"Okay Starr, when I tell you to push, I want you to push as hard as you can, and I'll tell you to stop when we need to," Michael explained to her. Starr nodded. She was breathing real heavily, as her mom and Marty tried to keep her calm.

"Okay, push!" said Michael. Starr pushed with everything she had in her. "Come on, sweetie, you doing good," said Blair. Marty was relaxing her left shoulder.

"All right stop for a sec," said Michael.

"Anything?" asked Starr.

"Hold on," said Michael. "Okay, push again." Starr did what he said and started to push again.

"All right, we got the head," said Michael. "Keep pushing." Starr was giving it everything she had into getting the baby out. "All right, I see some arms," said Michael. "Come on, Starr. Just one more big push."

"Come on Starr, you can do this," Marty encouraged her.

"Okay, here we go!" said Starr, and she gave the biggest push that she could do. When she was done, she heard the sound of a baby crying from where Michael was.

"Its out, Starr. You can relax now," Michael informed her. Starr then lie back on the bed, glad that her baby was born, but a little mad that Cole missed it,

"Hey Michael, what does she have?" asked Blair.

"You guys got yourselves a new baby girl," said Michael. Starr smiled and so did Marty and Blair. Then Michael said, "We'll go get her cleaned up and ready." He then left the room, just as Langston and Markko entered.

"We just saw the baby, Starr. Its really cute," said Langston.

"Thanks guys. I just wonder why Cole didn't show up?" asked Starr.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to get some answers," Marty promised her.

Little did she know that the answers were about to come, because as she just finished saying that, a commotion started in the hallway that was getting loud.

"What's going on out there?" asked Blair.

"I'll check it out," said Markko, and headed out to see what the commotion was. He then saw a gurney wheeled by. Markko's face went to a shocked and surprised look, and he headed back to the room, slamming the door on accident.

"You're not going to believe who was just admitted into the hospital," said Markko.

"Who?" asked Starr, although she had a real good feeling who.

"Cole," Markko answered her.

(A/N: Stay tuned for the next update.)


	6. Chapter 6

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 6

"What!?" Starr and Langston yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked, staring to sound scared.

"He just got wheeled in, and it looks like he got beaten up by someone real hard," said Markko.

"You're right about that," said John, who came in through the door.

"John, what happened to Cole?" Marty asked starting to sound really worried.

"Manning, that what's happened to Cole," said John. "My guess is he overheard Cole being informed about you being in labor, Starr."

"No, that means he knows I have a child now," said Starr.

"Manning was almost about to finish Cole off and when Antonio and me tackled him and got him into cuffs," John continued.

"Oh, shoot!" said Langston.

"Langston, what is it?" Blair asked her.

"That time I got through to Cole was must of been when Mr. Manning overheard him," she said,

"Langston, don't worry. It's not your fault, okay," Starr tried to assure her.

"She's right," said John. "I'm going to check and see if Cole's okay."

"I'm coming with you," said Marty, and she and John headed out.

"Marty, wait," said Starr. Marty turned for a second. "Can you let Cole know about his daughter?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Marty, and she and John disappeared.

"I'm going to let everyone know about what's going on," said Markko. He headed out.

"I'm going to head out there as well," said Langston, and she followed Markko out.

"I can't believe my dad tired to kill Cole again," Starr said, almost yelling it.

"I know, Starr, but right now, the doctors are taking care of Cole right now. Why don't you rest right now and if he's out by the time you wake up, we'll go see him, okay?" Blair suggested. Starr agreed, and lied down and closed her eyes. Blair rubbed her daughter's back, while thinking at the same time, the most stupid thing Todd Manning has ever done.

"I can't believe Todd would do something like that!" snapped Viki. Langston and Markko had just finished informing everyone else of what had happened to Cole. Natalie and Jessica were speechless.

"Well, at least now maybe they'll consider putting that dangerous brother away for good now," Dorian raged at Viki.

"Dorian, now is not the time to rage to anyone right now," said Langston.

"Langston's right," said Jessica. "Right now, we need to hope that Cole will be okay, and that he will be able to see his baby." Everybody nodded in an agreement, with Dorian adding a little frustration growl.

John and Marty were waiting out in the hallway in front of the doors that lead to the ER. They were both hoping that Cole would survive.

The police station was busy as usual, but everyone stopped as they heard yelling. Todd was being a nut case, trying to get out of the grip of two officer who escorting him in. Bo and Talia followed behind him.

"You should be arresting, Thornhart, you jerks," Todd said, while trying to shake the officers off.

"Get him down to lock-up," Bo commanded to the officers holding Todd.

"Will do," one of the officers said, as they took Todd down for booking.

"I can tell you right now, Manning is not going to have any chance of getting out of this one," said Bo.

"Oh yeah," agreed Talia.

John and Marty were still waiting for news when a doctor came.

"Lieutenant?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," replied John. "Oh, this is his mother, Dr. Saybrooke," he added.

"How is he doctor?" Marty asked. The doctor took a breath, and began to tell them how Cole was.

(A/N: Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait until the next update to see if Cole will be okay or not. Keep an eye out for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 7

"Your son is going to be just fine." the doctor said.

Marty and John let out a sigh of relief. The doctor then continued.

"He does have a lot of minor and some major bruises, but they should heal in time, okay."

"Can I go see him?" asked Marty.

"Sure, but he also said he wanted to know about his girlfriend and their baby?" the doctor said, looking confused.

"Don't worry, we know what that means," John assured the doctor. "Thanks." John and Marty then headed to the room to where Cole was. He was awake when they entered the room.

"Oh my, Cole, are you ok?" asked Marty.

"Yes and no," answered Cole. "I'm glad that I'm alive, but I'm not going to be able to see my child being born."

"Hey, its all right. The baby is okay," said Marty. "Starr gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"I got a daughter?" Cole was shocked, but glad.

"Hey, Cole listen, not to change the subject, but I need to know, what did Todd do to you exactly?" John asked him.

"Well, I didn't know he was there," Cole began to say, and then winced a little, as some the bruises were still hurting.

"Easy, Cole," said Marty. Cole then continued on.

"Well, before I knew he was there, I was opening my phone to see if I had any messages, and that's when I got call from Langston about Starr being in labor. I told her that after saying she's in labor that I was on my way, and I that's when I think Todd over heard me on that, and confronted me. Next thing I knew, after trying to get him to stop, he started to beat me down badly, and I lost consciousness."

"And that's when me, Antonio, and Talia got there," said John. "All right, I just needed to ask that, Cole. Thanks.

"No problem," said Cole. "Hey can you let Starr know that I'm going to be all right?"

"Sure, kid. I got to get back to the station, and gets this filed. I'll talk to you guys later," said John, and he left. Marty just then comforted Cole.

Starr was really worrying if Cole was going to be all right. Her mother seemed to be reading her thoughts as well.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure Cole will be okay, Starr," said Blair.

"I'm just really worrying, Mom," said Starr. "I love him so much, I don't want to lose him." Just then some knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" Blair asked.

"Its John."

"Come on in," said Starr.

John entered and closed the door behind him. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Cole is going to be okay, all right," he informed.

"He is?" said Starr, showing a smile of relief, and then she hugged her mother. "Hey, I told you he's going to be okay," Blair said to her daughter.

Just then the door opened up, and Michael entered. "Hey, someone wants to say hi to you, Starr," he said. Starr, Blair, and John then noticed that he was carrying the little girl that Starr just gave birth to. John stepped back so he could hand Starr's baby to her. Starr smiled and leaked out some tears of joy. "Hey there, little one," she softly said. The baby was in a pink jumper and was wearing a cute little pink sock hat.

Michael then noticed that his brother was here. "What are you doing here, John?"

"Unfortuantely, Manning found out about Starr being pregnant, and nearly beat Cole to death," said John.

"Oh my, is he all right?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, he is. He's got a lot of bruises, but he'll pull through," John assured his brother.

"I think he would love to see his baby daughter," said Starr.

"You know what, I don't see any problem with that," said Michael. "Is that okay with you-" Michael began to ask Blair, but Blair beat him to the answer.

"Its okay, as long though as you don't stay long," she directed back to Starr. "You going to need to build up your strength again." Starr nodded. Michael went outside then to get a wheelchair for Starr and brought it in. Starr handed her daughter to her mom, so that she could get into the wheelchair. Blair couldn't help though to cuddle up first with her granddaughter.

"Mom!" Starr called her, while laughing a little. Blair then handed the baby back to Starr, and Michael took her to where Cole was, after finding where he was.

In the room where Cole was, he was actually thinking of something. "You know, at least there's one good thing right now," said Cole.

"What's that?" asked his mom.

"At least Todd Manning won't be hurting anyone else again," said Cole. Marty didn't look to certain about that, but let it passed for now. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Marty.

The door opened, and Michael came in, backwards, and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but a little girl wanted to meet her father," as he rolled Starr and the baby in. Cole saw the baby and was smiling within seconds.

"I'll give you two some time alone with her," said Marty, and she headed out, along with Michael.

Cole and Starr looked at each other as they the baby kind of stirred a little bit.

(A/N: Stay tuned. Next chapter comes the name.)


	8. Chapter 8

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 8

"Are you all right?" asked Starr.

"I'll be okay, but I am really sorry for missing the birth," said Cole.

Starr gave her boyfriend a firm look, and then said, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Cole. My dad did this."

"I know, but I should have been here for it. I'm the baby's father," said Cole.

"And you will still be, even if you weren't here for her birth, Cole," said Starr. Cole then smiled and then said, "You always know how to make me feel good." Starr smiled in return. "Well, someone wants to meet you," she said, and handed their daughter to Cole.

Cole eyes filled with tears as he looked at his daughter. "She's so beautiful," he commented.

"I know," said Starr. "It's hard to believe that we created something so wonderful." She and Cole then shared a quick kiss with each other, and then Cole gave a little kiss to their daughter.

"So, what do you want to name her?" asked Cole.

"Well, I was actually thinking of naming her after you, but I thought it would be a boy at the time-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. You thought you were going to have a boy?" Cole interrupted.

"Yeah, I thought I would, but I'm glad that we got a girl," said Starr, as she rubbed her daughter. "So I thought, how about we call her, Nicole?"

"Nicole?" Cole pondered. "I love it. Now I get to choose the middle name," he said.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" she asked, in a teasing kind of voice.

"Well, would you object in using my mom's name for Nicole's middle name?" Cole suggested.

"Nicole Marty Thornhart?" Starr pondered.

"No, I meant Mom's full first name," said Cole.

"Nicole Margaret Thornhart? You know, that actually sounds pretty cute, Cole," said Starr. "Don't you think so?" Starr said to Nicole.

A knock at the door distracted them. "Who is it?" asked Cole.

"Its Viki," she said, as she walked in. "Do you mind if I come in?

"Sure, Aunt Viki," said Starr. "You want to take a look at our daughter?"

"Oh, I would love to," said Viki, as she walked in. She took Nicole from Cole's arms carefully and held her. "Oh, aren't you a sweet thing," Viki said to the baby.

"We decided to name her Nicole Margaret Thornhart," said Cole.

"Well, you definitely have a pretty name there," Viki said to Nicole in baby talk. Starr and Cole just smiled at each other.

Just then Starr yawned a little bit. "I think I better get back to my room. I'm a little tired still," she confessed.

"Yeah, I better get some rest too," said Cole.

"Hey Aunt Viki, can you show the others our daughter, please?" asked Starr.

"Sure thing, Starr," said Viki. "Here, I'll wheel you back into your room."

Viki handed the baby back to Starr, and went to take Starr out.

"Hey Starr?" Cole called out.

"Yeah?" said Starr.

"I love you," Cole replied.

"I love you too," Starr replied back. Viki smiled at the two young lovers, and wheeled Starr out of Cole's room.

As Viki wheeled Starr and Nicole back to Starr's hospital room, Viki said to Starr, "You know what, sweetie?"

"What's that, Aunt Viki?" Starr wondered.

"You and Cole definitely have a strong bond of love for each other," her aunt revealed.

"I know," said Starr. "And I'm never going to be able love anyone else like I do with him."

Back at the police station, in the jail cell, Todd was causing a racket. He was being demanded that he be released at once, or he was going to sue the police department.

"I MEAN IT, IF I DON'T GET LET OUT NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE!" he yelled out.

"You better be quiet, or I'm going to have to resort to extreme measures," said the guard that was on duty.

"Oh be quiet," Todd harshly said.

"I think you better follow your own advice, Manning," said Bo. He and John were coming from the main part of the station. "You are the one who got into this mess, and now I don't see any way you can get out of it."

"You know there is a way, Bo. You can arrest Cole for raping my daughter," said Todd.

"Tell me something, Manning," said John. "If Cole did raped Starr, then why haven't Starr filed a report, because I just saw her at the hospital, and Starr does not look like a victim of rape."

"She's not your daughter, John," Todd blurted out.

"Well either way, you better quiet down now, or I'll make you be quiet," Bo warned him. Todd just huffed and sat down, as Bo and John headed out of the cell area.

_Stay tuned for the next update._


	9. Chapter 9

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 9

Starr, Cole, and Nicole stayed at the hospital for a couple of days. Granted, despite Starr being a teenager giving birth to a baby girl, Nicole was healthy enough to go, and Starr was well enough to go home the day after giving birth to Nicole, they wanted to stay for Cole, as he was still healing from the bruises after Todd's attack.

Cole though was lucky to get out when they stepped out of the hospital. He was still hurting in some spots, but was glad to get out of the hospital.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Starr asked Cole.

"Yeah," said Cole. "It's time the three of us went home." Starr smiled as they shared a passionate kiss, while moving aside the carrier that Nicole was in. Nicole then started to fuss a little bit, and that broke Starr and Cole apart there.

"Don't worry," Starr said. "We've haven't forgotten you, beautiful."

Just then a car pulled up and parked right in front of them. Then, the car doors opened, revealing Langston and Markko.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Starr, surprised but happy.

"Well, we decided to give the new family a ride home," said Markko. "It was Langston's idea."

"Um, actually it was both of ours," Langston retorted back.

"Uh, guys, can you save that for later?" Starr pleaded.

Cole just smiled, and then said, "Thanks guys," as he gave Langston a hug, and gave Markko a five. Starr also hugged Langston and Markko, and the five of them, after taking Nicole out of the carrier and putting her in the car seat that Langston and Markko had set in Markko's car, and headed off home.

"So, how does it feel to be parents, you guys?" Langston asked.

"A little weird," said Starr.

"Same here," said Cole. "But I know we're going to be okay."

"Are you sure Cole?" asked Starr.

" I got to go with Starr on this, Cole," said Markko. "I mean, I'm not trying to be negative, but you guys are going to have to figure this out. Remember, you guys aren't living together."

"We know, but we'll figure it out," said Cole.

"You think so, Cole?" said Starr.

"Hey, I admit, I know its not going to be easy doing this," Cole said, taking Starr's hand, "but I'm going to at least try to help take care of our daughter." Starr knew that he was being truthful, and went over Nicole to kiss Cole on the cheek. They both then looked at Nicole who turned over in her sleep. Langston was watching them, and thought that there was nothing better than seeing two of her best friends get even closer.

They finally arrive at La Boulaie, and headed out. Starr just decided to take Nicole to the house in her arms, as it was only a short distance. Cole brought her carrier and her bag in.

"We're home," Starr called out, as she walked in first; with Markko holding the door open.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are out of there," said Blair, who was coming down the stairs, with Dorian and following behind her.

"All, let me see the new Cramer woman of the family," said Dorian.

"Hold on, Aunt Dorian," Starr said real quickly. "She's sleeping right now, and I want to keep her that way right now."

"All, and I was wanting to give her the grand tour," said Dorian.

"I think there will be time for that later, Dorian," said Langston.

"Well, there's actually a little something we like to show you right now," said Blair.

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be?" Cole pondered.

"Oh, trust me," said Blair. "You'll like this." They all headed upstairs, with Starr arranging Nicole so that she could use the staircase.

When they got to Starr's room, Blair went over to the doors, and then said, "Okay look at this," and opened the doors. Starr and Cole couldn't believe their eyes. There was a crib right next to the door opposite of where Starr's bed was, and right next to the bathroom was a changing table where she could change Nicole's diapers.

"You guys did this?" asked Cole.

"Yep," said Langston.

"I just helped assembled the crib," Markko confessed. "I stayed away from the table." Langston just looked at Markko at a weird way and shook her head.

"And to just let you know, Cole, their is also a crib and a table at your place when she sleeping over there," informed Blair.

"Wow, I'll have to go see that," said Cole.

Starr headed over to the crib and carefully put Nicole down so that she could rest. She watched her a little bit, and then grabbed a baby speaker and turned it on. She grabbed the other end, and then said to everyone, "We better let her rest." Everyone agreed, as they headed out so they could let Nicole sleep.

As Starr closed the doors, everyone headed down the stairs, but Starr called her mom to wait.

"What is it, Starr?" Blair asked her, Starr then just hugged her mother tightly. It surprised Blair a little bit, but then she returned the hug. "Thanks, Mom, for standing by with us," Starr said then.

"Hey, I'm your mother, and that girl's granddaughter, and I'm not going to leave our guys side, okay," Blair promised her daughter.

"Hey, not to change the subject, but has Dad been brought up on the charges yet?" asked Starr.

"No, the court was waiting for Cole to be released from the hospital," Blair informed her daughter. "Now that he's out, I'm pretty sure that Cole would be called to testify about your father did."

"That means I'll probably be called up too, as I am Dad's daughter," said Starr.

"Hey, we'll take it one day at a time, okay," said Blair. "Just like I said when you had Nicole inside of you." Starr smiled as she wrapped her arm around her mother, and they both headed downstairs to where the others were.

Stay tuned. You guys are going to like what's coming next.


	10. Chapter 10

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 10

It was really noisy in the hallway in the courthouse. Dorian was taking care of Nicole, as she was still a new born. Starr, Cole, Blair, Langston, and Markko were all in the courthouse today, because today was Todd's arraignment for the charges of assault and attempted murder. Starr was already feeling the stress, which Langston noticed right away.

"Hey, are you all right?" Langston asked her.

"No, I so stressed out because of this, but I know my dad has got to pay for what he did to Cole," said Starr. "And trust me, it is hard for me to say, but I really mean it." She said those last few words as Todd appeared around the corner. All five of them looked at him, as he stared back, giving a look that said _'you're all going to pay for what you've done.' _He then went into the courtroom.

"Hey," Blair said to Starr, "It's going to be okay."

"Don't worry, Mom," Starr said as she laid on Cole for some comfort. "After today, I know it's going all right." Cole rubbed her arm, as they, Langston, Markko, and Blair headed in the courtroom.

It filled up more by the minute, including with Viki, Marty, John, Antonio, Talia, and Bo, though they were on the opposite side of where Todd was. The judge then came out, and then sat down, as the arraignment started.

"Morning, everyone," said the judge, as everyone sat down. "We are here on the discussion of the charges against Todd Manning. Mr. Manning, you have three charges against you, one charge of assault, one charge of aggravated assault, and one charge of attempted murder. How do you wish to plead to the charges?"

"I'm pleading guilty, but as a reason of defense for my daughter, judge," said Todd. Starr and Blair just looked up and knew he would be saying something like that.

"So, you say that you had a reason why you were attacking Mr. Thornhart, Mr. Manning?" asked the judge.

"I would advise you being quiet Todd," Todd's lawyer said. "It's all right, I can take care of this," said Todd.

"Your honor, I did what I did, because Cole Thornhart has taken advantage of my daughter, raped her, and gotten her pregnant, which I didn't know about until the day where I was trying to take him down," he said, raising his voice.

"Lower your voice, Mr. Manning," The judge warned him.

All of the others looked disgusted at Todd, as he was still thinking what he thought had happened.

"What has the D.A. have to say?" the judge directed towards the other table. It was a different prosecutor, as Nora had another case to prosecute in another courtroom.

"Your Honor, we have looked at the seriousness of the crime, and as with the past attacks that he has done on Cole Thornhart, his friends, and hurting his daughter, Starr Manning, we should like to recommend," the prosecutor said, as Starr held her breath and Cole and her mom in both of her arms, "that bail be denied."

"Your Honor, my client is not going to go anywhere," Todd's lawyer said. "He isn't a flight risk, and he wouldn't hurt his children."

"Yeah, you can't do that!" Todd yelled out, standing as well.

"Mr. Manning, if you make one more outburst in this courtroom, you'll be held in contempt, not sit down!" The judge ordered.

Todd resultantly sat down, and then the judge said, "based on the history of violence that you have used on them, I have to agree with the D.A. Bail is denied." The judge then banged the gavel, signaling the end of the court session. The two officers went to take Todd back to the vehicle that transported him here. As he went down the aisle, Todd said to all of them in a low, but mean voice, "You all are going to pay for what you had done," before disappearing through the doors.

"Well, at least there's one good thing," said Starr. "He won't be able to harm anyone anymore."

Blair looked at her daughter, smiled as she saw how much she had grown, and then said, "Come on, everyone. "Let's get out of here." Everyone agreed, as they headed out. Cole though held Starr in the room for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know you are definitely being brave for going up against your father," said Cole.

"Well, I know it's not easy, but my dad is going to pay for what he has done, and I mean it," Starr proudly said. "Now come on. I think there's a daughter of ours that needs her parents, and I don't want Aunt Dorian trying to teach our daughter her ways," she said with a little smile.

"Well, you kind of had to expect that," said Cole. Starr punched her boyfriend playfully, and they both hurried off after the others.

Later on, at La Boulaie, Starr, Cole, Langston, and Markko were all in Starr's room, with Starr feeding Nicole.

"Wow, I got to say, Starr, you definitely got the mother role pinned down," said Langston.

"I have to agree," said Markko. Starr smiled at the compliment, and then asked, "You want to try feeding her, Langston?"

"Sure!" said Langston, though excited and nervous. Starr handed Nicole over to Langston, and handed her the bottle. "Aww, you are just so precious, aren't you?" she said sweetly to Nicole. "You're lucky to have two parents that love you so much, as much as they love each other." She said that as she looked up at Starr and Cole.

"You got that right," said Starr.

"And nobody or anything, is going to try to hurt us again," said Cole.

"Or they're going to have mess with all of us," said Markko. All four of them laughed, until they noticed a strange smell. Langston had a feeling where it was coming from, and when she smell around Nicole, she it had to be her. "Um, Starr. I think someone is needing a diaper change," Langston said, as she handed Nicole back to Starr.

"Oh my, Nicole what have you done in there now?" said Starr. She took her over to the changing table, and went to change her diaper, with Cole helping her.

"Oh my, no offense, you two, but you might want to stock up on deodorizer in here," said Markko, although he talked funny because he was holding his nose. The four friends laughed as Starr and Cole did the diaper duty on their daughter.

I know. I had to do a diaper scene to end this chapter here. I thought it would be funny. Stay tuned, because the story isn't over yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Making Memories

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Life to Live.

Chapter 11

The case against Todd went for a few weeks, with Cole testifying about what he had done to him, and what Todd had done to Langston, Markko, and to his daughter, Starr. Todd went a little crazy sometimes when he thought what they said was lies, and even tried to convinced Starr that she was being lied to, but no one listened to him, as they told the court of what he had done.

Finally, the verdict had finally come, and everyone was there to here it. Starr was really hoping that her father would pay for his actions,

The jury came in first, and then the judge came in, and everyone sat down.

"Madam foreman, have you reached the verdict?" the judge asked one of the members of the jury.

"Yes, we have, your honor," the jury member said.

"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge ordered. Todd and his lawyer stood up. Starr was getting really tense, and Cole felt it, so he rubbed her side, whispering to her, "It's going to be okay." Starr knew he was right, as she kissed his hand.

"What is your verdict?" asked the judge.

"In the case of the state of Pennsylvania vs. Todd Manning," the foreman Jury member said," on the count of aggravated assault, the count of assault, and the count of attempted murder, We The Jury find the defendant, Todd Manning, guilty as charged, as there was no defense shown from Todd Manning."

"No, you are LYING!" yelled Todd.

"Mr. Manning!" the judge shouted at him. Todd then became quiet, but glared at the judge.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of The Jury," said the judge. "You are dismissed. As for you Todd Manning, You will be taken back down to the Llanview jail cell, until a time can be set up for your sentencing hearing. And let me just say to you myself, that you are really a jerk of what you have done. Bailiff, remove him from the courtroom," the judge ordered.

The two bailiff officers took Todd and cuffed him, but Todd tried to resist being taken. As he was being taken away, he yelled out in full force, "YOU ALL ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I MEAN IT!" before disappearing through another door.

"The only one who has to pay for what he has done is you, Dad," Starr said in a low, mean voice.

"Hey, at least he won't hurt us anymore," said Cole.

"And you know what," said Starr. "I'm actually glad for that." She then took Cole's hand and then said, "Come on, lets go get Langston, Markko, and our daughter, Nicole, and head to the park."

"That actually sounds pretty good," said Cole, as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, and they headed out,

Later on, the four best friends, and Nicole were out in the park. Nicole was in her carrier, but was looking around, as if she wanted to explore around.

"Wow, at least your dad won't be hurting anyone else now," said Langston. Starr and Cole had just finished telling them what had happened at the courtroom.

"Well, I'm still a little scared that he may do something, but I'm not going to worry about it," said Starr.

"You know, I think you are definitely giving the Manning name a good turn around," said Markko. Everyone laughed at that one.

Nicole then started fussing. "Uh-oh, someone is wanting their parents, Starr," said Cole, as he took Nicole out of the carrier.

"Here, give her this," said Starr, as she handed Cole her pacifier. Cole took it, and gently put it and Nicole's mouth. "I can tell you one thing," said Cole. "We are definitely going to making a lot of memories here, with our new daughter. Starr smiled as big as she could, and kissed Cole and Nicole on the cheek.

"Hey, you know what, I think we actually need a picture of this," said Markko.

"Yeah, lets get a picture of the new family," said Langston.

"One thing though guys," said Starr.

"What's that?" said Markko.

"You guys are part of our family as well, because you've been there with us through everything, and you guys should be in here, too," said Starr.

"Yeah, she's right. Come on, I'll set up the camera," said Cole, as he handed Nicole to Starr and stood up.

"You guys," said Langston. They then headed over to one side of Starr, and cuddled up together, and once Cole got the camera set up, and started the second clock, hurried back over to Starr's other side, with Nicole squirming a little. The flash went off, and they knew the picture had been taken. Cole went to get the camera, and showed everyone the picture. It was definitely a great family picture.

Hey guys, unfortunately this is the end of the story here, but don't worry, there is a sequel coming. Keep an eye out for it.


End file.
